Las aventuras de los tres hermanos
by Monkey D Victoria
Summary: Un fic sobre ACEXLUFFYXSABO, family. Los tres estan haciendo un reto, Luffy tiene un accidente, de repente se encuentran con tres chicos que desean reatrlos, para ver cual es el mas capaz, pero los tres se enamoran de una chica ¿Seran capaz de superarlo?
1. Ace, Sabo y Luffy

_**Bueno, aquí un fic de Luffy, Ace y Sabo, amo a esos personajes, y amo su pasado. Fue una tarde de lunes, después de haber visto el capitulo 493, que se me ocurrió este fic. **_

_**Quiero aclarar, que ningún personaje de One Piece me pertenece, le pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda-Sama… **_

_Hola, la verdad estoy aquí para contarles una historia, una historia que llego a mi, de la misma forma que llego a ustedes. Alguien me la contó, pero ese alguien, no es cualquier persona, es una persona que vivió la siguiente historia._

_Su nombre es Monkey D Luffy, tuve la oportunidad de cruzármelo en el Grand Line, y luego de charlas, y ya que yo conocía a Ace y Sabo, me contó esta historia acerca de su infancia._

Nuestra historia comienza una tarde de primavera, esa tarde cuando el sol se opones, a eso de las 7 PM. Un joven de cabello negro y ojos oscuros se encontraba corriendo por el bosque, no mas tenia unos 7 años, traía una musculosa negra con una calavera blanca, y unos pantalones cortos hasta las rodillas color azul marino, y un sobrero de paja, que a simple vista se deducía que le quedaba algo grande.

Corría y corría, y se notaba en su cara, por más que alguien se le pusiera adelante, no se detendría, con tanta facilidad, una hermosa y gran sonrisa destacaba en su rostro, junto a una cicatriz debajo del ojo derecho.

Corrió hasta llegar a un acantilado, donde se veía claramente el atardecer, un hermoso atardecer reflejado en el mar, y unos hermosos pastizales verdes; Allí sentados, el niño vio a dos personas sentadas mirando el atardecer. Sonrió y luego grito:

¡Ace! ¡Sabo! –

Los dos jóvenes voltearon. Uno, parecía de 10 años, traía una musculosa color roja, y unos pantalones hasta las rodillas color negro, en mano tenia algo así como un palo, o una tubería, su pelo era negro y estaba despeinado, y en su cara había una sonrisa. El otro, tenia un pantalón celeste con un cinturón, una remera azul oscuro casi negro, una chaqueta azul, un pañuelo blanco, y un sombrero negro de copa grande, con un par de gafas a su alrededor, su pelo era rubio, y también tenia una invaluable sonrisa.

¡Luffy! – Exclamaron los dos a la vez

El más pequeño de todos se acercó los otros dos chicos. En sus rostros tres hermosas sonrisas indicaban que ellos, se llevaban muy bien. ¿Y como no se iban a llevar bien? Ellos tres eran hermanos de honor, lo habían decidido y así era.

Luego, se sentaron en el pastizal, nuevamente, para disfrutar del atardecer. Pronto callo la noche, y los tres hermanos no sabían que hacer, estaban algo aburridos, entonces el rubio, Sabo, se paro y dijo:

¿Qué les parece si jugamos a algo? –

¡Buena idea! – Exclamo Luffy parándose de un salto

Si, pero, ¿Qué juego? – Pregunto Ace, que estaba sentado, luego suspiro y se recostó

¿Y si hacemos un reto? – Pregunto el menor de todos, eso hizo que al morocho mayor se le prenda la "chispa"

Tengo una idea – Dijo con una sonrisa - ¿Qué les parece esto? El traiga mas carne gana el reto –

¡Si! – Sonrieron los otros dos encantados con la idea de su hermano mayor

Bueno, nos vemos aquí en dos horas – Sonrió Ace

De repente, ya no había nadie en el lugar, donde, estaban hace dos segundos. Todos se habían ido con ganas de ganar este reto. Luffy quería ganar, ya que cuando se trataba de luchar, el había perdido contra sus dos hermanos siempre; De las 50 veces que Ace y Sabo se enfrentaron, Sabo había ganado 24, mientras que Ace 26 veces.

Ya habían pasado casi una hora desde que el reto había empezado. Ace se encontraba cazando en el medio del bosque. Sabo estaba entrando a una cueva para ver si podía encontrar algún animal grande. Y Luffy se encontraba vagando por la montaña, no sabia donde buscar y ya estaba algo cansado de dar vueltas y vueltas. Hasta que vio algo increíblemente creíble, una ráfaga de luz, de la luna, apuntaba a un oso muerto. Se acercó para ver si estaba realmente muerto, y si, lo estaba, miro bien, no tenía ninguna mosca, por lo tanto era comestible. Se acerco cuidadosamente y cuando estaba a punto de tocar al oso, algo detrás de el le golpeo la cabeza.

¿Qué demonios estas haciendo? – Pregunto una voz, que Luffy apenas pudo escuchar – Ese es nuestro oso – Su vista se nublo, pero pudo distinguir tres siluetas de personas delante suyo

Habían pasado dos horas desde el inicio del reto, Ace ya estaba con un tigre gigante, en el lugar de llegada, cuando vio a Sabo volver sin nada.

Oi Sabo ¿Qué sucedió? – Pregunto Ace con una carcajada

Veras… - Sonrió – Me metí en una cueva para cazar algo, pero allí vi a tres oseznos, dos mas grandes y uno mas chico, quise casarlos, pero me hicieron pensar tanto en ti, en Luffy y en mi, que no pude –

Ya veo… -

Oi, hablando de Luffy ¿Dónde esta? – Pregunto el rubio mientras miraba para todos lados

No lo se, creo que aun no llega, posiblemente no sepa volver – Rió – Le daremos unos minutos –

De acuerdo –

Ambos sabían que Luffy era el más chiquito de los tres, entonces quisieron ser algo solidarios y darle unos minutitos de ventaja. Pero, al pasar, ya media hora, los dos jóvenes, comenzaron a preocuparse por su hermanito, entonces decidieron ir a buscarlo.

_**Hasta aquí llego hoy, la verdad me gusta mucho esta clase de amistad entre hermanos, y me gusta mucho la clase de hombre que Luffy, Ace y Sabo son. Ojala pueda ver mas aventuras de ellos 3 creadas por Eiichiro Oda **____** Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo…**_


	2. Encuentran a Luffy ¿Quienes son ellos?

_**Bueno, he aquí mi segundo capitulo de Las aventuras de los tres hermanos, Hajaja, creo que este fic, fue uno de los mejores que hice **__**J**__** Ya que, creo que lo dije un montón de veces, son mi trío favorito de hermanos.**_

_**Espero aquí que mi fic, siga tomando un rumbo positivo, y a la gente le guste, gracias de por si por leer.**_

_**Los personajes de One Piece no son de mi propiedad (por desgracias) son de Eiichiro Oda-Sama**_

Ya habían buscado todos los lugares donde podría estar Luffy, incluyendo cuevas, árboles, precipicios, dentro de los lagos, sin embargo no pudieron encontrar a su pequeño hermano.

¿Dónde podrá estar Luffy? – Pregunto Sabo preocupado

No lo se – Respondió pensativo Ace

¿Y si le pasó algo? –

¿Cómo que? Ya buscamos en cada lago, cueva y no hay rastros de sangre, así que, no tengo idea –

Pero, continuemos buscando, ya aparecerá –

Aunque los dos estaban preocupados, ninguno perdía la esperanza, de que su hermanito menor estaba a salvo.

Buscaron y buscaron hasta el amanecer, tanto Ace como Sabo estaban preocupados, pero el cansancio los invadió, por más que lucharan contra este, los dos quedaron dormidos en medio de la montaña. A eso de las 9 de la mañana, Ace abrió los ojos, miro a su alrededor y allí fue cuando se acordó que su hermano Luffy, estaba desaparecido; Volteo hacia Sabo y lo sacudió lentamente para despertarlo, al abrir los ojos y ver que no estaba el menor, lo primero que dijo fue:

¿Luffy esta desaparecido? Creí que había sido un sueño –

De repente los chicos sintieron unos pasos, voltearon hacia unos árboles, y allí vieron a unos jóvenes, sosteniendo una soga, y a su pequeño hermanito, Luffy, atado el cuello a esta. Los muchachos debían tener su misma edad o parecida. El primero era un chico de unos 10 o 11 años, tenia pelo corto y despeinado color naranja, ojos negros, traía un pantalón gris con una remera de mangas largas roja, este sostenía la soga. La segunda, era una jovencita de unos 9 años, tenia pelo marrón largo recogido con una colitas, ojos verdes, y traía un short blanco y una musculosa rosa. Y el último era un chico, de 7 años, con pelo corto negro y ojos oscuros, traía una remera de mangas cortas violeta y un pantalón negro.

Oi ustedes – Grito el mayor - ¿Saben donde vive este chico? No nos lo quiere decir –

¡Luffy! – Grito Sabo

¡Ace! ¡Sabo! – Grito el menor

Oi, ustedes ¿Por qué tienen a Luffy así? – Pregunto Ace con una mirada asesina

Parece que se conocen – Dijo la jovencita

¡El es nuestro hermano menor! – Dijeron los dos chicos a la vez

¿Su hermano? – El mayor miro a Luffy - ¿Por qué no nos dijiste, maldito? – Lo acercó bruscamente hacia el, y lo amenazo con ahorcarlo

Si te atreves a hacerle algo, te voy a tener que matar – Grito Ace

La situación era incomoda, los dos hermanos se preguntaba que había pasado, que había hecho Luffy para que estos niños los amenazaran así, tampoco, ninguno creía que era algo grave, sabían como era.

Pero ¿Qué les ha hecho Luffy, para que lo traten así? - Pregunto el rubio

No nos agrada – Sonrió el pelinaranja

Escucha ¡¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? – Grito Ace – Ya suéltalo –

No quiero – Dijo burlonamente el mayor

La mirada asesina del hermano mayor, y la mirada burlona del contrario, se cruzaron. Ace estaba furioso, no solo por que tenía a su hermanito en ese estado, sino por la razón que lo tenía atado. El morocho dio un paso, para intimidar a los molestos niños, que ya lo estaban cansando, la mujer y el niño menor retrocedieron intimidados por el joven, pero el mayor, al contrario, se acercó también un paso.

Este tipo me esta provocando – Le murmuro a Sabo, a lo cual este afirmo en silencio

Ace, tomo el caño (No estoy segura de lo que es) y comenzó a correr hacia el joven, cuando estaba cerca, salto y cuando estaba por pegarle al chico, este puso a Luffy delante, lo que hizo que lo golpee a el. El pequeño comenzó a gritar de dolor y a llorar, sabia que Ace no tuvo tal intención, pero gracias a ese maldito, su hermano mayor lo había golpeado y muy fuerte. El pelinaraja soltó la soga dejándolo irse, Luffy aprovecho para correr y ser abrazado por Ace. Luego el mayor, lo mando atrás con Sabo, para poder encargarse de ese maldito, el mayor odio que tenia Ace era el odio por ese pelinaraja, que se tomaba todo lo que el decía, en una broma, como si el no fuera capaz de hacer lo que decía, y eso no era cierto, pero lo que aun mas le molestaba era que había hecho que golpee a su hermanito, este no golpeaba a Luffy desde hacia tiempo, desde antes que fueran hermanos, amigos, desde antes que se llevaran bien.

Perdón, no podemos quedarnos a jugar, nos vamos – Dijo el pelinaranja

Y así fue como los tres misteriosos niños emprendieron huida. El morocho mayor volteo para ver a Sabo inspeccionando el golpe del más pequeño.

Que suerte que es de goma – Sonrió el rubio – Creo que un golpe así pudo haberle roto el cráneo a cualquier otro niño de la edad de Luffy –

¿Tú crees? – Pregunto Ace, estaba enojado, no con ellos, sino con ese molesto chico de cabellos naranjas - ¿A que demonios se refería con "no nos podemos quedar a jugar", eso no era un juego – Exclamo

Supongo que no, pero… - Dijo Sabo

Oi Ace – Lo interrumpió el menor – Tengo hambre, desde anoche que no como nada –

Los tres hermanos se pusieron a comer lo que el mayor había casado la noche anterior. Comían a gusto, estaba muy rica, y tierna. Luego de comer se pararon, ya eran las 3 de la tarde, los tres se encontraban corriendo y jugando por ahí, a veces se enfrentaban, pero los resultados eran siempre los mismos, entre Luffy y Ace, el mayor tenia el 100% de las posibilidades de ganar, entre Luffy y Sabo, el rubio tenia, también, el 100% de las posibilidades de ganar, y entre, Ace y Sabo, el morocho tenia el 51% de posibilidades, y el rubio el 49% de posibilidades de ganar.

En eso, se hicieron las 6 de la tarde, el sol se oponía, mientras que en el cielo, un hermoso "cuadro", rojo, azul, amarillo, violeta y naranja se pintaba. Ace miro un árbol, era bastante alto, y de allí podrían divisar las cosas muy bien, pero sobre todo, seria una hermosa vista, de los que los tres más amaban, el mar. Entonces, comenzó a subir, trepando, una vez en la copa del árbol, diviso el mar, un hermoso mar celeste cubierto, de fondo, con el inconfundible cielo, que indicaba la noche.

Bajo el árbol, Luffy y Sabo esperaban ansiosos a que su hermano les diga si se veía bien, y así subir, o si tendrían que buscar otro árbol más alto.

¡OI! ¡Ace! – Grito Luffy

¿Cómo se ve? – Exclamo Sabo, esperaron unos segundos pero no hubo respuesta - ¿Ace? –

Sabo miro detalladamente el árbol, y comenzó a subir, a lo que Luffy quedo solo, y luego de un rato, reacciono que ninguno bajaba, entonces comenzó a subir. Una vez arriba, los vio a los dos mirando el hermoso océano, lo miro y quedo paralizado con la hermosura de este.

Algún dia los surcaremos, siendo piratas – Murmuro Ace, pero definitivamente todos lo escucharon

Oi – Dijo Sabo mirando el mar – Miren eso – El rubio apunto a un barco de la marina en un pueblo que nunca habían visitado

Son marinos ¿Qué estarán haciendo aquí? – Pregunto el morocho mayor

¿Será el abuelo Garp? – Pregunto Luffy

No, no lo creo – Respondió su hermano

_**Bueno hasta aquí llegue hoy, espero que les haya gustado, y ojala dejen comentarios, este capitulo me quedo mas largo, pero voy a tratar de hacerlo aun mas largo.**_

_**Fan de ace: Gracias por tu comentario, y no, no era un one shot, al principio quería hacer un one shot, y después dije "no mejor no", hajaja, bueno nos vemos, gracias por tu apoyo, HMA**_


	3. Los retos comienzan ¿Ganar o Perder?

_**Aquí mi tercer capitulo, hajaja, espero que les haya gustado hasta ahora**__**J**__**, se va a poner mejor, hajja. Bueno agradesco su apoyo. Y nuevamente, este fic va dedicado a todos los fans de Ace, Luffy y Sabo, fans de los tres (Como yo!)…**_

_**Bueno, nuevamente, aclaro que los personajes de One Piece no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda-Sama…**_

Los tres se quedaron mirando el horizonte por unos segundos, y decidieron bajar del árbol, para volver a corretear por ahí. Mientras corrían, de repente, el mismo joven de cabellos naranjas y ojos oscuros se cruzo delante de ellos.

Hola, Ace – Dijo este – Creo que me he olvidado de presentarme, soy Gennai, un gusto –

¿En serio crees que me interesa? – Pregunto el morocho con una cara de asesino

Si – Sonrió – Vine para hablar contigo, según entiendo eres el mayor –

¿A ti que te importa? – Pregunto algo desinteresado en lo que el decía

Mucho… -

No me interesa nada de ti – Ace dio por terminada la conversación, pero Gennai, no

Cobarde – Suspiro el pelinaranja – Creí que eras de esas personas que aceptan un reto –

Ace, que había pegado media vuelta, lo miro fijamente y dijo:

Tú nunca me hablaste de un reto –

Bueno, ya lo oíste – Sonrió burlonamente Gennai – Se trata de un enfrentamiento de tres contra tres ¿Qué les parece? –

Me parece bien, cierto ¿Sabo, Luffy? – Pregunto mientras miraba hacia atrás y contemplaba a sus hermanos

Si – Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

Bien, presentémoslos – Sonrió el pelinaranja – Soy Gennai y tengo 11 años, ella es Taniko de 9 años – Dijo mientras una niña de cabellos marrones recogidos con dos colitas, y hermosos ojos verdes, aparecía de entre los árboles, los tres jóvenes se la quedaron mirando por un segundo – Y por ultimo el es, Heiji – Apunto a un chico de ojos oscuros y cabello negro – Tiene 7 –

Veo – Murmuro Ace – Yo soy Ace y tengo 10 años –

Me llamo Sabo y tengo 10 años –

Y yo son Luffy, tengo 7 años – Sonrió el ultimo

Definitivamente eran los chicos, que había "secuestrado" a Luffy, pero ¿Cuál era la razón de tal reto? ¿Por qué a ellos? Pero entonces el rubio se animo a preguntar:

¿Cuál será ese reto? –

El primero… - Dijo pensativo - ¿Qué les parece si…? ¿Hacemos una carrera hasta Gray Terminal, y después de Gray Terminal hasta Villa Fucsia, y luego volvemos aquí – Dijo mientras sacaba un cuchillo de su bolsillo y lo clavaba en el piso –

¿Cuáles son las regles, Gennai? – Pregunto la jovencita, a lo que los tres se la quedaron mirando con otra cara, mas bien, relajada

Tiene que volver los tres, y para asegurarnos que lleguen, deben clavar un cuchillo en el piso apenas lleguen – Contesto Ace, a lo que la joven se lo quedo mirando, esto le avergonzó mucho, y miro para otro lado

Bien – Sonrió Gennai – Listo… y… comiencen –

Los tres chicos, vieron como sus rivales dejaron el lugar en un segundo, decidieron dejar de pensar en otras cosas y comenzar a correr, o perderían la carrera.

Llegaron a Gray Terminal, y vieron el cuchillo en piso, ya habían pasado por ahí, debían apurarse. Al llegar a Villa Fucsia, volvieron a ver el cuchillo, eso era la definitiva, correr y ganarles o perder y ser humillados con el joven que los había retado.

Al llegar, observaron que, Gennai estaba recostado en el pasto semi-dormido, Heiji estaba sentado, cortando pasto con la mano y rompiéndolo, y que Taniko, estaba parada contemplándolos, esto les molesto a los tres, se pusieron algo colorados, al ver esos preciosos ojos observándolos.

Ganamos – Exclamo el pelinaranja, mientras se paraba y sonreía

¡SOLO POR ESTA VEZ! – Gritaron Ace y Sabo furiosos

¡Maldito! Te pateare el trasero – Lo amenazo Luffy a lo que Gennai río - ¿De que te ríes? -

Tranquilos aun hay mas retos, mientras ustedes volvían, nos tomamos la libertad de hacer este cuadro, con los retos y quien gana y quien no – Les contó Gennai – Taniko, me hacer el honor –

La joven, no dudo en lo que el chico le pido, y rápidamente anoto, quien había ganado el primer reto, "carrera".

Estaban en su guarida secreta, o casa del árbol, como quieran llamarle (: P), recostados los tres en sus camas, mientras pensaban.

**Pensamientos de Ace: **_Esa chica, pero ¿Qué me pasa? Yo no soy de pensar en chicas, y en esas cosas, pero es que sus ojos me encanta, la forma en la que te mira, es pura… ¡Basta! ¡Debo concentrarme en los retos, no puedo darme el lujo de perder, ese maldito, me reto, nos reto, les vamos a demostrar de que estamos hechos, además creo que esos dos me echarían del grupo, si supieran lo que pienso de Taniko ¿Se llama así? _

**Pensamientos de Sabo: **_¡Sus cabellos! Son tan… parecen tan sedosos, quisiera poder… ¡Que…! ¿En que pienso? ¡A puesto que si Ace o Luffy, supieran lo que pienso de la enemiga me matarían! Mejor, debo concentrarme en esto, no podemos perder…_

**Pensamientos de Luffy: **_¡Tengo hambre! Ahora que lo pienso casi ni cenamos, o creo que un cocodrilo nos llene, por que no lo ha hecho… Pensando bien lo que paso hoy, esa chica, la chica Tani, es… es… como explicarlo… Me llama la atención, no se por que… ¡Jaja! ¡Oi! ¡Un momento! Tengo hambre…_

Los tres estaban en sus mundos, pero, algo los desconecto, el mayo, Ace, se paro y de un grito dijo:

¡MAÑANA NO PERDEREMOS! – Sus dos hermanos sonrieron lo que hizo que este lo hiciera también

Si – Exclamo Sabo con una hermosa y gran sonrisa

Oi, un momento – Callo a todos - ¿Perdimos? –

¡¿No te diste cuenta? – Gritaron al unísono

Bueno, no importa, mañana ganaremos, estoy seguro – Sonrió Ace

Al otro dia, los tres bajaron, llevaban una bandera en mano, la bandera que los representaba, eran las letras A S L, con los huesitos tras estas. Se habían acordado que el pequeño Heiji, había dicho que lo mejor era traer banderas que los representen. Al llegar vieron al chico molesto, el niño raro y a la hermosa chica, mirándolos.

Trajeron su bandera ¿Eh? – Dijo Gennai

Si – Sonrieron orgullosos

Abrieron la bandera y la clavaron con un palo en el lado derecho del cuadro.

¿Con que una pirata? – Murmuro el pelinaranja, los oponentes estaban realmente sorprendidos – Seremos muy enemigos –

¿Qué tiene que sea una pirata? – Grito Luffy

La nuestra – Dijo la joven que hasta ahora nunca había hablado, tenia la voz de un ángel, que bajaba al mundo solo para enamorar a los hombre ingenuos – es… - Los dos jóvenes desplomaron la bandera, y la calvaron del lado izquierdo – es la Marina –

Nuestro mayor orgullo – Acoto Gennai

¿Ma… Ma… Marina? – Preguntaron los tres a la vez

_**Bueno hasta aquí llego hoy, la verdad este capitulo me costo bastante hacerlo, espero que les haya gustado, pero no puede hacerlo mas largo, como se los prometí, perdón. Agradezco los comentarios de fan de ace, y de Drake99999, y comparto tu misma idea, yo también deseo salir al mar, ser libre, algún dia, algún dia…**_


	4. La bandera que cambiara todo

**Bueno, aquí el cuarto capitulo, y la verdad escribirlo se me ha hecho más fácil, ya que ya he pasado por las pruebas de fin de trimestre… **

**Bueno quería agradecer particularmente a Drake99999, me gusta mucho tener relación entre escritor y lector, sobre todo por que podemos opinar sobre muchas cosas, sabes que cualquier cosa podes contar con personas de esta pagina, y esta pagina ha unido a muchas personas aunque no se conozcan, y sean de otros países; Y a Namii D. LuNa por animarse a leerla y anímate a hacer una historia así, es muy divertido tener a Sabo en los fics, y también tener a Luffy y a Ace de chiquitos, ya que no hay mucho fics de ellos de chiquitos, igualmente sabe, que yo lo voy a estar leyendo… Bueno ya los moleste mucho, aquí se los dejo…**

La nuestra – Dijo la joven que hasta ahora nunca había hablado, tenia la voz de un ángel, que bajaba al mundo solo para enamorar a los hombre ingenuos – es… - Los dos jóvenes desplomaron la bandera, y la calvaron del lado izquierdo – es la Marina –

Nuestro mayor orgullo – Acoto Gennai

¿Ma… Ma… Marina? – Preguntaron los tres a la vez

Si, la Marina – Acoto el mas chiquito de todos

¿Ustedes vinieron en ese barco que vimos el otro dia? – Pregunto Sabo

Si – Respondió la niña

¡ ¿USTEDES SON DE ESE BARCO MISTERIOSO? – Grito Luffy muy sorprendido

¡Que lento! – Grito Gennai

¡Cállate! ¡Idiota! – Grito el mas chico

Que les parece si empezamos el segundo juego – Dijo Sabo

Mejor – Sonrió Heiji

Bueno, el segundo juego será el siguiente - Comenzó Gennai – Será como el típico juego del tesoro, tenemos algo y hay que esconderlo, pero también hay que dar pistas, por lo menos unas diez pistas – Sonrió

Ese juego, me gusta – Sonrió el Mugiwara

Si – Acoto el morocho

Bien, las reglas son simples, uno de el grupo, esconderá pistas para el otro, luego los tres buscaran las pistas hasta llegar a el – Sonrió Taniko

Si… si – Tartamudeo Sabo, ya que la niña lo miraba

Bien, comencemos – Sonrió Gennai

Y así fue como los seis niños se dispersaron por toda la isla, desde Gray Terminal, hasta Goa, desde Villa Fucsia, hasta el bosque, por todos lados corrían, y escondían las pistas, lo mas difícil que podían hasta que por fin escondieron "el tesoro", para luego, volver al punto de encuentro. Allí esperaron unos minutos, hasta que sus rivales volvieran. Al verlos llegar, sonrieron burlonamente, sabían que sus pistas serian mas difíciles, puesto que ellos conocían la zona desde mucho antes que ellos.

¿Listos? – Pregunto el morocho mayor

Si - Respondió el menor contrincante

Y así, cuando tomaron el papel de la primera pista, salieron corriendo. Y una vez lejos de los otros, la leyeron.

"_Un lugar en la villa donde se puede beber"_

Es Pratys Bar, donde esta Makino – Sonrió Luffy

Bien, vamos – Acoto el rubio

Si… como sea – Murmuro el morocho mas grande, con un leve sonrojo el la cara

Ignorando las sospechas de sus hermanos menores, el mayor tomo aire, y entro, tras el, el hermano menor y el más chico entraron con una sonrisa. Luego se acercaron a la joven camarera, esta volteo y al verlos, sonrió.

Es raro verlos aquí, Ace a ti no te pueden ver, los aldeanos, me… refiero ¿Y si preguntan quien eres? –

No me verán, no te preocupes, por ahora solo necesitamos la próxima pista, dínosla – Le ordeno

La mujer se agacho delante de el, y lo miro muy fijo a los ojos. Luego al ver que el morocho mayor se sonrojo, sonrió y con un tono suave le dijo:

La condición es que me den un beso aquí – Se apunto la mejilla

¡¿Ehhh? – Gritaron los tres a la vez

Los otros tres chicos me dijeron que esa era la condición –

¡Reunión de grupo! – Grito Sabo

Los tres hermanos, se pusieron en una ronda, y luego de mirarse fijo, decidieron que lo mejor para, ganarles a los creídos de la marina, era hacer lo que el reto decía, y aunque costo, lo hicieron, le besaron la mejilla a la joven, que esperaba para darles la siguiente pista.

Y así se la pasaron corriendo de Goa a Fucsia, de Gray Terminal hasta el la montaña corvo, pasando junto con las pruebas las horas, hasta que llegaron a la décima pista que los conduciría hasta "el tesoro".

"En el fondo del lago de montaña corvo" – Leyó el rubio

Bien – Sonrió el mayor

Vayamos – Exclamo el menor

Y así fue como se dirigieron hasta el lago, donde había muchos cocodrilos.

¿Listos? Luffy tu debes quedarte aquí, no puedes nadar, Sabo y yo iremos hasta el fondo – Miro al mediano para su confirmación, lo cual fue positiva

Luffy, trata de no caerte – Le sonrió el rubio la menor para luego comenzar a reír

¡No me voy a caer! – Se quejo – No soy tan tonto –

Los hermanos se separaron, dos se sumergieron y el otro, quedo afuera. Ya que debido a su poder de la Akuma no mi, no podía nadar.

De repente un oso salio de atrás de un conjunto de árboles, rugiendo, haciendo que el pequeño Luffy se de vuelta.

¿O… oso? – Pregunto mientras tomaba posición de pelea – Parece que no tienes intenciones de dejarme ir - Dijo al ver que el oso lo miraba fijo

**En el fondo del mar**

Los dos hermanos mayores, nadaban, parecía raro, ninguno de los dos se había cruzado con ningún cocodrilo, y ellos conocían esta zona más que nadie. Ace nadaba concentrado, hasta que de repente perdió a Sabo de vista, lo busco desesperadamente, pero no pudo encontrarlos, hasta que vio al rubio siendo arrastrado de su ropa por un gran cocodrilo.

Sabo – Grito pero al hacerlo perdió todo el aire lo que lo hizo subir a superficie, y al hacerlo vio a Luffy siendo atacado por un oso diez veces mas grande que el pequeño – Luffy – Exclamó

En ese momento una pregunta paso por su mente, que debía hacer ¿Salvar a Luffy o a Sabo? Entre la desesperación y la confusión el morocho no sabia que hacer, sus dos hermanos tenían las mismas posibilidades de morir, ya sea ahogados, comidos o heridos…

¿Qué debía hacer?

**Bueno… ¿Que debo decir ya que ahora lo termine? Perdon… si esa es la palabra correcta, se queno actualizo este fic hace 55 dias, pero es que esta cero con la imaginación espero que les haya gustado y se que no es muy largo, pero les prometo, les juro que el proximo capitulo va a tener mucho suspenso… y solo por una sola pregunta ¿Luffy o Sabo? **

**Dejen comentarios :P**


	5. ¿Sabo o Luffy? Dificil desicion

_**Hola, volví esta vez actualice con mas tiempo, no?Y además volvía mas inspirada. Agradezco a todos por sus comentarios, y la pregunta era… Sabo o Luffy? Bueno ustedes ya opinaron, a ver que pasa…**_

Ace definitivamente no sabía que hacer, Luffy estaba resultando herido en su pelea con el oso y pronto se desmayo, pero Sabo estaba ahogándose. Aunque lo de Sabo era mas grabe, el era mas grande que el pequeño Luffy, y poray podría hacer algo. Esto es lo que tenía confundido al morocho.

Ace: _Bien, tengo que ayudar a… ¿A quien?... _

La desesperación del joven cada vez se hacia peor, no sabia si ayudar a Sabo o a Luffy, pero esa pregunta se la había repetido miles de veces y aun no tenia una respuesta.

Pero de repente algo golpeo al oso, una piedra arrojada por alguien. Y de atrás de este salio la joven del equipo enemigo, Taniko, con un cuchillo.

Ve por el otro chico – Le dijo mientras miraba fijo al oso

Si… - Dijo Ace luego de tragar saliva

Y así, se tiro al lago, para salvar a su hermano, de las mandíbulas del cocodrilo. Nado y nado, hasta llegar al animal que tenia a Sabo en sus dientes.

Ace – Grito mientras dejaba salir el poco aire que tenia

El morocho siguió hasta el fondo donde, con un palo, golpeo al cocodrilo. Quien reacciono soltando al rubio, que estaba inconciente, lo agarro y lo cargo en su hombro, para comenzar a nadar, pero el cocodrilo lo tomo por su remera, haciendo que a el morocho se le escape aire, dejándolo casi sin fuerzas.

**En la superficie**

Taniko acuchillo al gran oso y tomo al niño de la mano para arrastrarlo lejos. Luego, se limito a juguetear con el animal, para hacer tiempo, sabia que ella sola no podría vencerlo, pero podía hacer tiempo hasta que los otros dos salieran ilesos del fondo del lago.

Pero el oso ya se le estaba saliendo de control, y lo que mas temía ella, no era al oso, temía que sus hermanos la descubrieran ayudando al enemigo.

**Taniko**: _Si me ven, o me lastimo aquí, me preguntaran que es lo que hacia, y no podré mentirles, debo tratar de…_

Tarde el molesto animal, la golpeo con su pata delantera, arrastrándola por todo el piso, dejándola inmovilizada.

Afortunadamente Luffy abrió los ojos.

¿Qué…? – Alcanzo a decir para ver una imagen algo borrosa – ¿Ace…? – Pregunto al no distinguir bien - ¿O… Sabo…? –

Pero enseguida, su vista se nublo peor, haciendo que este vuelva en aquel sueño.

**En el lago**

Sabo estaba inconsciente, Ace sin aire, y para peor, el cocodrilo lo sujetaba e su remera, afortunadamente no era de ninguna parte del cuerpo, como un brazo o una pierna. El morocho comenzaba a desesperarse, no tanto por su vida, si no por la vida del su hermano, de sus dos hermanos, por que aunque confiaba en la niña, no sabia que poder tenia esta. Ese odio que sentía por el cocodrilo y por Gennai, cada vez era peor, sin embargo, sentía más odio por no poder proteger a sus hermanitos. Su odio alcanzo su punto máximo, y arrancándose la remera, volteo al animal, y sin darse cuenta, utilizo algo, que ni el sabia que podía hacer, el Haki. Luego de que dicho animal, quedase desmayado, el aprovechó la oportunidad para tomar a su hermano y salir de ahí.

Una vez afuera apoyo al rubio en el pasto, para ver al oso tirado con un cochillo en su corazón, y ver a la niña tirada en pasto. Esta al verlo, tomo a Luffy y lo arrastro como pudo hasta acomodarlo al lado de Sabo.

Vive… Pero… Necesita que lo traten enseguida – Murmuró casi sin aliento

Si lo trato ahora, no… no ganaremos, y… ellos no se lo permitirían – Dijo Ace mientras respiraba hondo, pero luego miro a ambos, estaban heridos - ¡¿Qué estoy diciendo? – Se quejo el mismo - ¡Mis hermanos pueden estar apunto de morir y yo pienso en ganar! – Grito - ¡Soy… soy un mal hermano! –

La extraña niña, apareció a su lado, donde le beso la mejilla, lo que dejo al morocho muy sonrojado.

No lo eres – Dijo antes de desaparecer

¡Si que lo soy! – Murmuro sorprendido - ¡Soy mal hermano, por que me preocupo en vencer a ese insoportable niño, en vez de ayudar a mis hermanos! –

Ace se sentó mirando el lago, y mientras una lagrimas comenzaban a salir de este.

Ni siquiera se que hacer con ellos, no sirvo para ser un hermano – Murmuro llorisqueando

Claro que si – Se escucho la voz del rubio

Sabo… - Dijo mientras volteaba hacia este, para verlo sentado

Ven, hay que llevar rápido a Luffy a lo de Dadan, yo ya estoy bien – Acoto con una sonrisa – Ayúdame –

Los dos hermanos cargaron a su hermanito y lo llevaron hacia la casa de los bandidos, donde lo atendieron.

Ace, Sabo, esperen afuera – Les dijo Magra

Y eso hicieron los jóvenes, fueron afuera, para sentarse en el pasto y mirar el atardecer que se estaba aproximando.

Igualmente… Perdimos – Murmuro el morocho

¿Por qué lo dices? – Pregunto el rubio

Aunque lleguemos antes que ellos, no tenemos el "tesoro" – Le explico sin mirarlo – Luffy se decepcionará – Sonrió algo preocupado

No, lo hará – Sonrió mientras se paraba delante del mayor – Mira – De su bolsillo saco una piedra que tenia un papel atado, que algo borroso por el agua, decía "tesoro"

¡Sabo! ¡Eres…! – Dijo el morocho sorprendido pero con una sonrisa

Lo se – Afirmo burlonamente – Soy Genial –

Los dos comenzaron a reír. Para que luego saliera Luffy con una cara muy deprimida.

Luffy… - Sonrió el Rubio

¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué esa cara? – Pregunto Ace

Perdimos y por mi culpa… - Acoto triste

Luffy – El morocho se paro delante suyo, y lo tomo de lo hombros – No importa si perdemos o no – Dijo mientras le hacia una seña a Sabo para que se acerque, lo cual lo obedeció - ¡Mientras ustedes, mis hermanos, estén bien, no me importa nada! – Los abrazo a los dos

**En la casa de Dadan**

Se quieren mucho – Dijo Magra

Si, se nota – Acoto Dogra

Después de todo, son hermanos ¿No? – Murmuro Dadan

Ellos tres y todos los demás bandidos estaba espiando, la escena, desde ventanas, puertas y otros lugares, mejor dicho desde donde podía ver.

Pero… Jefa – Lo llamo Dogra - ¿Qué se refiere con que perdieron? –

… - La mujer bandido pensó por unos segundos – No lo se, y es curioso, pero bueno… ellos se saben cuidar solo, espero… por que si algo les pasa, Garp me mata – Murmuro - ¡Bueno! ¡A seguir con los trabajos! – Exclamó a lo que los bandidos afirmaron

**Fuera**

Los tres hermanos se separaron.

Bien, Luffy, gracias a tu hermano Sabo, ahora tenemos una posibilidad de ganar – Le afirmo Ace

¿Sabo? – Pregunto con orgullo

Si – Sonrió el rubio – Veras… "Cuando Ace salio afuera del agua, creí que algo malo te había pasado, pero me sentí aliviado de que el fuera, ya que con el, no te pasaría nada malo, el cocodrilo no tenia ansias por dejarme ir, así que tome una piedra y lo golpee… Aunque no sirvió de nada… Pero al verla de cerca tenía una papelito que decía… "Tesoro" y supe que había encontrado lo que Gennai y los demás habían escondido" – Le explico

¿Entonces…? – Pregunto el menor

Si – Afirmo Sabo mientras mostraba la piedra – Tenemos el tesoro –

Solo hay que llegar a la meta – Sonrió el morocho mayor

¡Si! – Exclamo el menor – Pero… Magra me dijo que no corriera por unas horas – Acoto muy decepcionado de si mismo

No importa – Dijo Ace – Sabo encárgate de la piedra, no dejes que por nada del mundo le pase algo ni a ella ni al papel que dice tesoro, yo me encargo de Luffy – Dijo mientras subía en su espalda al menor

¡Vamos! – Gritaron los tres a la vez

Y así fue, como empezó la "Maratón", debían llegar cueste lo que cueste, por que, definitivamente, había una oportunidad.

**Ace**: Si_ esa chica, estuvo aquí… significa que ellos ya deben haber llegado, pero… ¿Por queme ayudo? ¿Por qué NOS ayudo? _

**Sabo: **_Ace… dijo que el era una mal hermano… Pero… no lo es ¿Por qué lo habrá dicho? El es muy importante para mi y para Luffy, ellos me dieron algo, algo que nadie mas me había dado, ni siquiera mis padres, ellos me dieron confianza, poder, espíritu, fuerza, inteligencia… SUEÑOS…_

**Luffy: **_No podemos perder, no ahora… después de eso… Pero si no fuera por mi… por que soy un débil que no puede defenderse solo, quisiera poder… ser como ellos dos_

Los tres chicos corrieron como cuando pelearon contra el tigre o un oso, pero aun así esta vez era mucho más la velocidad.

Corrían hasta que el menor diviso algo.

¡Allí esta nuestra bandera y la de los otro! – Grito

¡Ya casi llegamos! – Exclamó el rubio

¡No se rindan! – Acoto el morocho mayor

Y así llegaron, y lo bueno, es que el otro equipo… ni rastro de este. Las sonrisas y la alegría de los dos morocho y el rubio fueron las más hermosas que se pueden imaginar (Mas hermosas que las que tiene no hay).

¡LLEGAMOS PRIMERO! – Exclamaron nuevamente a la vez

Para luego ver llegar tras ellos a los otros tres participantes, exhaustos y heridos.

Llegamos antes – Le dijo Luffy para que esta vez no se burlen de ellos

Si… me di cuenta – Dijo Gennai enojado

¡Tu! – Grito Ace apuntando al pelinaranja - ¡Tú hiciste que yo casi pierda a mis hermanos! ¡Maldito! – El morocho se le abalanzo encima, pero el rubio lo detuvo

Déjalo Ace, es solo un tonto – Le dijo para calmarlo

Escucha inmaduro – Lo llamo Gennai

¿¡Como me llamaste? – Definitivamente estaba encabronando mas al morocho mayor

El juego es así, ustedes aceptaron hacerlo, así que si son maricas no lo hubieran empezado – Sonrió burlonamente

¡¿Qué dijiste? – Grito Luffy, pero Sabo alcanzo a detenerlo

¡Ace! ¡Luffy! ¡Basta! ¡Dejen al pobre idiota! – Les dijo para calmarlos

¡Sabo! ¡No voy a dejar que se nos ría en la cara! – Acoto Ace, que ya estaba furioso por el comportamiento de el "niñoestupido"

A mi tampoco me gusta que me llame marica, y si, le quiero hacer que se disculpe de la forma mas dolorosa, pero… si para eso, nos pueden eliminar, tranquilos – Les explico

Si, hagan caso a lo que la niña rubia dice – Se burlo

¡¿COMO ME LLAMASTE? – Grito Sabo, que ahora Ace y Luffy lo sostenían

Bien – Dijo tranquila Taniko mientras escribía en el cuadro – El equipo de la marina 1 y el equipo pirata 1 – Afirmo

Mañana será el no próximo encuentro, será pasado mañana para sanar las heridas – Dijo Gennai – Hasta entonces… -

Los tres se marcharon dejando a los jóvenes solos, quienes se volvieron a la casa del árbol donde Vivian.

_**Bueno ahora quiero aclarar varias cosas, nada serio… **_

_**Primero: Me costo mucho hacer la parte de la pelea entre los tres protagonistas y Gennai, por que no me gustaría que alguien insulte así a alguno de los tres, y en sima la que lo escribe soy yo… Solo lo escribí por ustedes, *-* Me siento muy mal por haber puesto eso…**_

_**Segundo, quiero agradecer y responder a cada comentario puesto que me encantaron y la pase muy bien leyéndolos:**_

_**Drake99999: Gracias por tu mail, aun que yo no huso muy seguido mi mail, pronto te agregare, mientras tanto nos podemos seguir hablando por MP**_

_**monkey d. luffy: Gracias por tu comentario y ahí leíste lo que paso, espero que te halla gustado mucho este capitulo**_

_**Nami-Chaan: Si no estoy mal, es tu primer comentario ¿Cierto? Espero que te este gustando y ojala te hay gustado este capitulo, gracias por comentar, esperota comentario de este capitulo**_

_**Namii D. Luna: Me alegro mucho que te guste el anterior, y mas este por que juro que estuve muy inspirada. Por favor, espero tu comentario.**_

**Bueno aquí termino por hoy, agradezco los comentarios por que tengo mucha curiosidad a ver como me quedo este capitulo… Espero no haberlos mareado mucho pasando de un lado a otro. Gracias por todo, nos leemos**

**Un pequeño adelanto (No se me dieron ganas xD): Los tres hermanos se pondran a pensar sobre las cosas que pasaron, y uno de los tres se le aparecera algo ¿O sera alguien? Descubranlo**


	6. Las visitas

_**Hola volví con este nuevo capitulo! Espero que les guste, quisiera agradecer particularmente a 4 personas:**_

_**Drake99999**_

_**Nami-chaan**_

_**Me encanta leer**_

_**Namii Heartphilia**_

_**También quería agradecerle el comentario a mery-chan, ya que este inspiro este capitulo…**_

Esa noche, era una de las más calidas que habían vivido, y por causa de la competencia, quedaron muy pensativos. En la casa del árbol, las camas en el piso, estaban llenas, mejor dicho, rellenas de almohadas y cosas por el estilo, que abultaran algo, para disimular a los tres miembros, de ese pequeño hogar. Por mas que en ese trío haya mas inteligentes entre todos, los tres hermanitos habían hecho la mima simple cosa, poner bultos en sus camas, debido a que, por mas cansados que estén, querían pensar; sin embargo ninguno se dio cuenta en la ausencia del otro.

**Ace**

El morocho se encontraba arriba de la copa de un gran y fuerte árbol, observaba el hermoso paisaje, el mar con un cielo estrellado, miraba y pensaba en su futuro, pero al recordar lo que paso ese dia, su mente se borro.

**Flash BACK**

_Si lo trato ahora, no… no ganaremos, y… ellos no se lo permitirían – Dijo Ace mientras respiraba hondo, pero luego miro a ambos, estaban heridos - ¡¿Qué estoy diciendo? – Se quejo el mismo - ¡Mis hermanos pueden estar apunto de morir y yo pienso en ganar! – Grito - ¡Soy… soy un mal hermano! – _

**Fin Flash Back**

Esas palabras en su mente bastaban para sentirse el peor hermano del universo entero. Pero el se preocupaba de algo mas, tenia miedo que su espíritu competitivo haga que algo malo le pase a Luffy y a Sabo.

¿Que pasara si la próxima vez no pienso en ellos, como reaccione la ultima vez? – Se pregunto

**Sabo**

El hermano rubio, se encontraba en el lugar donde se habían hecho hermanos, hacia un tiempito. Ese sitio, uno de los mas importantes de todos, Sabo se en el pasto, al lado de la "mesa" que utilizaron para brindar.

El chico se seguía preguntando por que, Ace, había dicho que era mal hermano.

Ace… no eres mal hermano ¿Me equivoco? – Murmuro - ¡No! – Exclamo algo fuerte, e hizo que un pájaro volara lejos de un árbol cercano

**Luffy**

El ultimo y el menor de los hermanos, estaba en el "mástil" de la casita del árbol que ellos poseían. Miraba el mismo mar que estaba mirando su hermano mayor, desde otro ángulo.

Si no me vuelvo mas fuerte, Sabo y Ace… podrían… podrían… morir, no quiero eso – Afirmo

En otro lado, en el puerto de la Villa Fucsia, un barco de la marina, estaba anclado allí, dentro una habitación con tres camas, un naranja, otra azul y una rosa, donde Taniko, Gennai y Heiji estaban sentados cada uno en sus respectivas camas.

Taniko… - La llamo Gennai - ¿Dónde estuviste hoy? - La interrogo

¿Hoy…? – Pregunto algo nerviosa mientras trataba de disimular

Si, hoy cuando dijiste que volverías al barco, pero le pregunte a todos, y ninguno te vio – Le saco lo que iba a decir

Yo… - Trato de responder pero sus nerviosismos no la dejaron

Te recomendaría que no vuelvas hasta mañana, no es un buen dia – Le dijo en tono de orden Gennai

¿Y donde dormiré? – Pregunto la joven preocupada

No lo se, búscate una cueva – Respondió ingenuo mientras se acostaba

Gennai – Lo llamo mientras se acercaba a la puerta y la abría, este la miro - ¡Esto se te esta yendo a la cabeza! – Le dijo en un tono no muy agradable, para luego salir y golpear la puerta de un golpazo

Gennai – Dijo Heiji (una de las pocas veces que habla) – Creo que Taniko tiene razón – Dijo acercándose a la puerta

¿A dónde vas? – Pregunto curioso y con un tono de maldad

Voy a caminar – Dijo mientras salía

**DONDE LUFFY**

Este estaba observando el hermoso paisaje, cuando vio salir a dos personas del barco de la marina, los siguió con la mirada, al parecer entre las dos personas había unos metros de diferencia.

De repente los dos chicos desaparecieron, el morocho quedo muy sorprendido ¿A dónde habrían ido? ¿Cómo hicieron para desaparecer así de rápido? De repente sintió una respiración tras el. Volteo. Y vio la cara de Heiji.

¡¿Heiji? – Grito

Luffy, hola – Sonrió

¿Qué… que haces aquí? – Pregunto alejándose de el

No vengo a hacerte nada – Respondió mirando el paisaje – Linda casita –

Gracias… - Sonrió mientras se ponía a su lado – La construimos los tres –

Que lindo que te lleves así con tus hermanos, no como nosotros – La cara de Heiji cambio completamente – Nuestro hermanos mayor, siempre esta pensando en ganar, solo desea eso, y gracias a ese egoísmo, perdimos mucho entre nosotros –

**CON ACE**

Tal y como antes, el morocho estaba en un árbol observando el paisaje nocturno, cuando de repente sintió que alguien lo llamaba, pensó que podía ser Sabo o Luffy, que habían despertado, pero al escuchar bien, era la voz de una mujer. Miro hacia abajo y vio a Taniko, que le sonreía:

Ace ¿Podemos hablar? –

Claro – Respondió mientras bajaba del gran árbol

Los dos caminaba por el bosque, silenciosamente, tal era el silencio, que los dos se sentían incómodos, tenían las caras gachas, y los rostros colorados.

Ace… -

Dime –

¿Cómo haces para llevarte también con tus hermanitos? – Pregunto, lo que sorprendió al morocho

Es… es una pregunta difícil, los tres tenemos los mismo gustos, y compartimos los mismos sueños y cosas ¿Por qué…? –

Simplemente, por que, a desgracia mía, no tengo la misma confianza que tu con tus hermanos – Bajo aun mas la cara, y una gotas comenzaron a salir

Oi… no llores – Se desespero

Es por culpa de Gennai, y su ambición – Respondió la castaña

Escucha si tu hermano es así, puedes decírselo, o puedes, decirle que ya no lo consideras como hermano – Ace paso un brazo por su hombro – Mira, Sabo y Luffy no son mis hermanos de sangre, sin embargo Sabo tiene un hermano, tampoco de sangre, pero el no lo considera su hermano, nos considera a nosotros –

Gracias – Dijo mientras levantaba su rostro, y lo miraba, largando una hermosa sonrisa, lo cual no paso desapercibido por las mejillas del niño

**Con Sabo…**

El rubio se encontraba en el lugar donde, estos tres chicos, se habían hecho hermanos. Cuando de repente, de entre los árboles se escucho:

Tu eres el rubiecito ¿Cierto? ¿Cómo era tu nombre…? ¿Sa…? Sabo ¿Era ese cierto? –

¿¡Que quieres? – Pregunto algo enojado con ese chico, si, era Gennai

Vengo a decirte algo, y como eres mi favorito de los 3, te voy a decir la verdad –

Pasaron 5 minutos desde que el llego. Y Gennai le contó varias cosas.

Oi, no soy idiota, eso no puede ser, Ace nunca… - Dijo

¿Quieres saber donde esta tu hermano ahora? – Lo interrumpió el pelinaranja, lo dijo de un modo tan convincente que el rubio dudo antes de hablar

Esta durmiendo en nuestra casa – Murmuro con algo de duda - ¿O… no? –

Sígueme –

Gennai llevo a Sabo por los árboles hasta llegar a un sector, donde el rubio pudo distinguir a dos personas, una de cabello marrón y otra de cabello negro, rápidamente el rubio distinguió a su hermano, y la chica, la primera chica que estaba sintiendo algo. Lo que mas le dolió fue que ambas personas estaban compartiendo un tierno beso. El rubio quedo con su pequeño corazoncito herido.

Te lo dije – Pronunció Gennai, para luego irse y volver a su casa, dejando al rubio solo

Sabo decidió volverse a su casa, al entrar vio a su hermanito entrar.

¿Sabo? – Pregunto Luffy al verlo - ¿Dónde…? –

Me vas a preguntar a mi – Dijo con un tono medio alto, lo que llamo muchísimo la atención del pequeño – Pregúntale a tu hermano -

¿Ace? – Luffy se acerco a la cama del nombrado, y al destaparlo, no estaba – Pero Sabo, también es tu hermano –

No quiero hablar de eso –

EL rubio se acostó y se durmió, para que el pequeño hiciera lo mismo, pocos minutos después, solo que con la duda, de donde estaba su hermano, y que le habría pasado a Sabo, para que tuviera esa actitud…

_**Bueno aquí, termina, verán que al final me decidí por que los tres tengan diferentes visitas, ¡Y que visitas! Aquí, lo que sucederá el próximo capitulo:**_

_Luffy se pregunta por que sus hermanos no se hablan. Ace también se lo pregunta .¿Sabo les dirá por que?¿Qué le habrá dicho Gennai al rubio? _


	7. Los consejos de un abuelo siempre ayudan

**Hola, volví mas rápido con este fic, de lo que me esperaba. Por suerte, así no los tengo esperando. Bueno, espero que les guste.**

**Quería agradecerle especialmente a Fan de Ace, por su comentario, a Drake99999, me encanta leer, Nami-chaan, y a Namii HeartPhilia, por todo sus ánimos a seguir leyendo este fic, si no fuera por ustedes, este fic no seria nada, gracias.**

**Y quería dedicarle este capitulo a knightday, ya que me ayudo con este capitulo, tirándome algunas ideas.**

Al otro dia, era un dia de descanso, un "feriado" para los alumnos del colegio, solo que esto es más divertido. Cuando Luffy despertó, ninguno de sus dos hermanos estaba, las camas vacías y ni rastro de ninguno de los dos.

El pequeño se paro y se dirigió a una de las ventanas, para ver a su hermano, Sabo llegar, con un poco de pescado.

¡Sabo! – Exclamo con una sonrisa

¿Luffy? Despertaste – Saludo con la mano

¿Dónde esta Ace? – Pregunto al percatarse que no estaba con el

Ace… - Agacho la cara – No tengo idea de donde esta, Luffy hoy vamos a comer pescado, ayúdame a traerlo todo, se esta por largar a llover, y parece que será una tormenta fuerte –

El morochito ayudo al rubio a cargar los pescados, hicieron varios viajes, hasta que por fin, llegaron al último. Caminaban en silencio, cuando, de repente, la tormenta se largo, grandes gotas, el cielo gris, y fuertes vientos.

¡Luffy! ¡Ven! – Dijo el rubio mientras lo tomaba del brazo a lo que el morochito, se estiro, volviendo reversibamente y golpeando a su hermano – Esta lloviendo, creo que durara un rato, así que metámoslos aquí – Le dijo Sabo mientras entraba a una "cueva" hecha por un árbol

Recuerdo que estábamos aquí, los tres – Murmuro inocentemente el menor – Sabo… ¿Dónde esta Ace? ¿Qué sucedió con el? – Pregunto curioso

Nosotros… nosotros discutimos… Luffy son cosas de hermanos mayores – Dijo haciendo que le menor se calle

¿Qué cosas…? – Pregunto nuevamente, quería saber, eran sus hermanos mayores, y quería ver si podía arreglar algo

Luffy… - Lo miro, el menor lo miraba con carita de "gatos con botas" de "Shrek" – Es… son cosas de hermanos mayores, no te metas – Sostuvo su tono de voz como el de un adulto

¡Pero…! ¡Yo quiero saber! ¡Son mis hermanos! ¡Además no nos llevamos tanto, solo 3 años! ¡Sabo! Si soy tu hermanito, dime, que sucedió con Ace ¿Por qué no me quieren contar? – Pregunto triste

De acuerdo, te contare… - Se rindió

**Flash Back**

Era la mañana temprano, Sabo abrió los ojos, para luego ver a su hermano, Ace, recostado con los brazos en su nuca, mirando el techo. El morocho se percato de que el rubio se había sentado y se frotaba la nuca.

¡Sabo! ¿Cómo estas? – Dijo mientras este, también, se sentaba y sonreía al decirlo. El rubio lo miro algo confundido

Bien… - Dijo con un tono no muy convincente - ¿Tu? –

¡Genial! – Su sonrisa lo delataba - ¿Sabes por que? – Pregunto

… No… Pero creo que tengo algo en mente – Suspiro

Lo que paso anoche… - Empezó Ace

¡Si! ¡Se lo que paso anoche! ¡También se lo que tenias planeado desde un principio! – Sabo, estallo, en una suma de palabras

¡Sabo! ¿De que hablas? – Pregunto

¡Ace! Gennai, me lo dijo todo, siempre pensaste que Taniko era linda, y ese era tu principal objetivo, solo aceptaste por eso, y sabemos que ahora te quieres unir a la marina, solo por eso, nos quieres dejar – Ace no podía creer lo que su hermano le estaba diciendo

Sabo… ¿Qué…? ¿Por qué le crees a ese imbecil? – Pregunto

Por que comprobó lo que me dijo… - Murmuro con la cabeza gacha

¡Sabo! ¿En serio le crees a ese? –

¡ANOCHE PARECIA MEJOR HERMANO QUE TU! – Grito, pero luego reacciono que no quería decir eso – Ace… - Dijo mientras miraba que el morocho se levantaba y se iba, con la cara gacha – Ace… lo siento no quise… no quise decir eso… -

No – Murmuro – Esta bien, dijiste lo que pensabas… - Lo dijo con un tono de tristeza – Pero… - Sabo lo miro extrañado, su tono, cambio, parecía mas bien enojado - ¡SI ESTAS CELOSO, NO ES MI CULPA! –

¡ENTONCES ERA CIERTO! – Exclamo

No, pero igual – Dijo mientras salía de la casa, Sabo lo miro y luego lo siguió con la mirada, hasta que llego fuera de su alcance

**Fin Flash Back**

Pelearon… solo por… ¿Una chica? – Pregunto el menor

No es eso, el nos iba a traicionar – Acoto

¿Ace? ¿Traicionar? – Pregunto Luffy con algo de humor - ¡El no es así! –

Lo vi con mis propios ojos, Luffy – Dijo Sabo

El morochito no podía creer lo que le estaba escuchando, se preocupo ¿En verdad Ace los abría terminado? ¿Era cierto lo que Sabo le estaba diciendo?

Luffy… - Lo llamo al verlo tan pensativo, con su cara de confusión y duda – Piensa lo que quieres… Eso fue lo que realmente paso – Sabo puso su mano en el hombro del pequeño – Tu decisión será… ¿A quien le vas a creer? –

¿A quien creer…? – Pregunto confundido – Pero… yo les creo a los dos – Murmuró

No puedes creernos a los dos ¿Verdad Ace? – Pregunto

Luffy volteo y vio a Ace, todo empapado, entrando al mismo lugar, donde estaban ellos.

Tienes que elegir, si creerle a Sabo o a mi – Dijo

¡Ace! ¡Sabo! –

Decide, ahora – Murmuro Ace

No quiero – Dijo el menor

¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa no quieres? – Pregunto Sabo

No quiero decidir, yo los quiero a los dos, son mis hermanos – Luffy se paro y salio corriendo

¡Luffy! – Gritaron al uníoslo

El menor corría y corría. No sabía a donde iba, pero no quería decidir en esa costosa pregunta ¿Ace o Sabo? Sabia que se peleaban por algo sin sentida, por que ¿Ace traicionarlos? Pero también le creía a Sabo. El agua lo había empapado, y estaba todo mojado. Llego a donde, se encontraba la casa de Dadan, pero no entro, no querían que lo vean, y le pregunten por que estaba agotado, de donde venia, y donde estaban los otros dos. Se sentó y oculto su cara en sus piernas.

¿Qué es lo que haces? – Se escucho una voz, el morocho levanto la mirada

¿Abuelo? – Pregunto al ver a Garp

¿Qué te paso? – Pregunto - ¿Dónde están Ace, y el rubiecito ese? – Pregunto al no verlos cerca

¿Sabo? – Pregunto

Ese ¿Por qué no estas con ello? –

Ellos… ellos, se pelearon y ahora me están pidiendo que elija a uno de los dos – Le contó con un tono que llamo la atención al viejo, vice almirante

Con que eso… - Murmuro

¿Qué puedo… que puedo hacer? – Pregunto el morocho

Bueno, lo que puedes hacer… - Garp rió – No lo se – Miro a su nieto, y vio lo decepcionado que estaba de su respuesta – Oi, Luffy – Lo llamo, captando su atención – Quiero presentarte a alguien – Le dijo – Ven –

Garp llevo a un barco de la marina a Luffy. Donde lo condujo a una habitación. Allí, el morocho vio a tres chicos, quienes reconoció muy bien.

Ellos son Gennai, Taniko y Heiji – Le dijo su abuelo – El es Luffy, mi nieto –

Vicealmirante Garp ¿El es su nieto? - `Pregunto el mayor de los tres

Si – Respondió – Luffy, posiblemente serán amigos cuando los tres, junto con Ace, sean Marines – Dijo el viejo

¡No voy a ser un Marine! ¡Yo voy a ser un pirata! ¡Ya te lo dije! – Exclamó Luffy

¿Pirata? – Dijo Garp mientras lo golpeaba, dejándole un chichón en la cabeza - ¡Tu vas a ser un gran Marine! –

NO… - Grito Luffy, lo que no escapo del puño de su abuelo

**Más tarde**

Grap y Luffy volvieron a la casa de Dadan, al entrar vieron al morocho y al rubio allí dentro, esperando.

Viejo – Dijo Ace, al ver a Garp entrar a la casa junto al menor - ¡Luffy! ¡Ahí estas! –

¡Estábamos preocupados! – Dijo Sabo – Así que… - Murmuro sin que nadie lo oiga – El abuelo de ellos, viene aquí, a menudo –

Ace… Sabo… - Dijo bajando la mirada

¡Dadan! – Interrumpió el vicealmirante, antes de que alguno de los tres pueda hablar

¡Si! ¡Garp-san! – Dijo la mujer, aterrorizada por los golpes de este

¿Qué hay de comer? – Pregunto

En seguido me fijo – Dijo con mas terror, ya que había visto el puño del viejo levantarse

Durante todo la cena, ninguno de los tres había podido hablar del tema. Y luego, mucho menos, estaban todos cansados, incluyendo a Garp y a los bandidos, así que se quedaron todos dormido, era la primera vez en días que dormían allí, en ese lugar.

Pero, algo no dejo dormir a Ace. Salio afuera, camino, hasta llegar al mar, donde se sentó a observarlo. De repente escucho unos pasos tras el, volteo rápidamente.

Viejo… - Murmuro al ver a Garp

Ace… ¿Qué sucedió contigo y… Sabo? – Dijo dudando del nombre – Luffy me hablo esta tarde –

Cosas de hermanos – Dijo tapando su rostro con sus piernas

No me interesan que sean cosas de "hermanos", dime ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué Luffy estaba de ese humor? –

Ace, suspiro y finalmente le termino contando todo a Garp, quien escucho con atención, y finalmente rió.

¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Pregunto molesto

Que todo esto pase por una chica, y no cualquiera, una de las próximas Marines – Acoto

No quiero estar peleado con mis hermanos… -

Eso es algo que lo decides tu, no ellos – Le contó – Ellos decidirán si están enojados contigo -

Garp se paro. Luego cuando comenzó a irse dijo:

Ace, me voy a dormir, mañana tengo que volver al Cuartel General –

**Bueno, aquí termina este capitulo, espero que les hay gustado, y estos últimos capítulos trate de hacerlos mas largos, para su gusto (Aunque sigo trabajando) **

**En el próximo capitulo: **_Comienzan nuevamente los juegos ¿Ace, Sabo y Luffy se perdonaran a tiempo? ¿Qué pasara cuando Gennai encuentre ciertos celos hacia Luffy por ser el nieto de Garp? ¿Y cuando Ace y Sabo tengan que verle la cara a Taniko? ¿Volverá a ver conflicto entre ello? _

**Son muchas preguntas ¿Cierto? Bueno, nos leemos**


	8. El tercer reto

_**Hola, aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo de mi fic, lo siento por la tardanza, lo que paso es que fue una semana llena de pruebas, dia del estudiante (que obviamente Salí) cumpleaños y etcétera.**_

_**Bueno agradezco el comentario de las siguientes personas, que me siguieron hasta aquí, Drake99999, Namii HeartPhilia, animefull4ever, mery-chan, me encanta leer, knightday y Nami-chaan… Muchísimas gracias por tu paciencia…**_

Era la mañana, del dia, en el cual los tres hermanitos se enfrenten a los tres niños de la marina. Los dos mayores ya estaban despiertos cuando el menor despertó. Luffy los miro angustiado, ya que ninguno de los dos hablaba, Ace y Sabo lo miraron, preocupados.

¿Qué sucede Luffy? – Pregunto Sabo mientras se acercaba

Yo… yo aun no decido entre ustedes – Respondió triste

¿Y…? Rápido decide, en un rato empiezan los juegos – Acoto Ace desviando la mirada enojado

No voy a elegir – Exclamo mientras se paraba – Si no se perdonan, yo no los perdonare a ninguno de los dos –

Luffy… - Murmuro el rubio

¿Y de donde saco esas palabras? – Se auto pregunto el mayor

A si que o se personan o… terminamos los juegos – Dijo Luffy- Además, no ven por que se están peleando, esas cosas no nos tienen que importar ¿Que es lo que mas quieren en su vida? –

Mi familia… mis hermanos son lo único que tengo – Dijo Sabo arrepentido

Si, lo mismo – Dijo Ace

Entonces… ¿Volvemos a ser hermanos sin pelearnos? – Pregunto Luffy con una sonrisa, una de sus típicas

Perdona Ace – Murmuro

Si, yo también lo siento mucho – Afirmo el otro

Los tres se dieron un abrazo, y al separarse, se miraron, y sonrieron, ya que segundos después Ace dijo:

¡Hermanos! ¡¿Listos para patearles el trasero a eso marines? –

Si – Gritaron los otros dos a la vez

Y así fue como tomaron camino a los juegos, volvían a ser como antes, hermanos, sin peleas ni nada por el estilo, nada que separe ese lazo. O al menos eso creían, todo se definiría cuando lleguen al punto de encuentro y, Ace y Sabo, tuvieran que verle la cara a Taniko. Pero eso pasaría después y ahora no les importaba, tres sonrisas cubrían sus rostros.

Mientras, en el medio del bosque, 3 personas caminaban, eran Gennai, Taniko y Heiji, los tres niños iban en un silencio muy incomodo.

No puedo creerlo – Dijo el mayor

¿Qué cosa, hermano? – Pregunto la niña curiosa

¡QUE ESE NIÑO COBARDE SEA EL NIETO DEL VICE-ALMIRANTE QUE MAS RESPETO EN EL CUARTEL! – Grito, lo que hizo que Heiji se escondiera tras su hermanita, y a su vez esta dejara de caminar

Tranquilízate… - Dijo en casi un murmullo la niña

¡¿COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME? – Continuo - ¡GARP ES LA PERSONA QUE TOMABA COMO EJEMPLO! PERO NO SABIA QUE ESE NIÑO ERA SU NIETO, AHORA NUNCA VA A ESTAR ORGULLOSO DE MI –

¿Y como lo sabes, Gennai? – La niña solo hablaba ya que el niño estaba muy asustado por las reacciones de su hermano

¡POR QUE UN ABUELO SIEMPRE SE ENORGULLESE DE SUS NIETOS, NO DE LOS HIJOS DE UN CAPITÁN Y ESO! ¡PAPA NUNCA SE ENORGULLESIO DE NOSOTROS, POR ESO CUANDO LO CONOCI ME PARECIO, COMO OTRA OPORTUNIDAD PARA QUE ALGUIEN ESTE ORGULLOSO! –

Gennai, el dijo que iba a ser pirata, un marine no estaría orgulloso de un pirata –

PERO SI UN ABUELO DE SU NIETO –

¡Cálmate! Y dirigámosnos a el punto de encuentros –

Al llegar, los tres futuros marines, divisaron a los otros tres niños, quienes esperaban ansiosos junto a la pizarra. Gennai mando una mirada asesina al pequeño Luffy, la cual este lo percibió. En cambio Ace miro a Taniko que le regalo una de sus hermosas sonrisas, esto le alegro, comenzó a acércasele, pero recordó algo, algo que había hecho que casi se destruyera ese lazo de hermandad que compartía con Luffy y Sabo, ese lazo que supuestamente, nadie lo rompería, y hasta el momento nadie lo había hecho rajarse de esa manera. Dejo de caminar, y miro a la dulce niña confundida, luego volteo a ver a sus hermanos, quienes lo esperaban con una sonrisa, Ace miro a cada uno de su elección, varias veces y muy seguidas.

Mujeres ahí muchas, familia solo hay una – Murmuro

Este volteo a la niña y con una sonrisa dijo:

¡Bien! Que comiencen los juegos – Y luego corrió hacia Sabo y Luffy

De acuerdo – Dijo el mayor marine – El siguiente juego será el siguiente, cada grupo armara una jaula, en la cual debe atrapar a un animal salvaje de la montaña, que luego será usado para el próximo desafió, el que lo hace mas rápido gana –

Así se separaron, Luffy sonrió, volteo a ver como el otro grupo se iba, y recordó lo mucho que quería a sus hermanos, y lo mucho que le dolía verlos peleados.

Bueno – Sonrió Sabo – Tenemos que atrapar el animal mas salvaje y poderoso de la montaña corvo –

Ese es… - Comenzó Ace – El oso –

Si ¿Pero como haremos una jaula tan grande como para un oso? – Pregunto el menor

Eso esta difícil, Luffy – Acoto el rubio

Tenemos todo el dia, comencemos en juntar madera y cosas así – Afirmo Ace

Vamos a ¡Gray Terminal! –

Los tres hermanos pasaron el resto de la mañana construyendo así, la jaula para el animal, a quien estaban dispuestos a vencer, para demostrarles a esos niños que no eran unos simples habladores. Una vez terminada la jaula, se adentraron al bosque, arrastrando esta (ya que tenia unas rueditas) y buscaron a su presa. Pasaron 20 minutos hasta que pudieron encontrar a ese gran oso quien les había dado tanta molestia y nunca habían vencido. Una vez lo divisaron pesaron como poder atraparlo.

Los ataques directos no servirán – Dijo Sabo

Eso es verdad, hay que atacarlo indirectamente, si no, nos terminara matando a los tres – Ace se estremeció, recordó aquella vez, que casi pierde a sus dos hermanos

Recuerden el trabajo en equipo – Sonrió Luffy

Ace se encontraba en la rama de un árbol siguiendo todos los pasos del oso, quien comía pescado; Sabo se encontraba a unos pasos de la jaula, esperando la señal de algunos de sus hermanos, y Luffy estaba en una cueva no muy grande.

Ace miro a sus alrededores, y al ver que todo estaba listo, rápidamente arrojo una gran piedra que gracias a su buena puntería, le dio justo en el medio de la frente. El oso volteo mirando donde se encontraba Sabo, cuando el gran y salvaje animal estaba por atacar al rubio, Luffy tiro de una soga que estaba atada a un árbol, haciendo que el animal se tropezara cayendo delante de Sabo, este se burlo del oso (tal y como lo hizo con el tigre) y corrió a la jaula, provocando que el animal lo siguiera, pero como los barrotes no eran tan chiquitos, Sabo pudo salir tranquilamente, y luego lo anestesio, con un médicamente que había robado en Goa.

¡Bien hecho! – Grito Ace

Ahora hay que llevarlo – Dijo Sabo – Luffy cierra la jaula – El menor lo hizo

Los niños tardaron en llevar al oso por el tema, de que pesaba muchísimo, al llegar, vieron a los marines con un tigre en una jaula.

¿Qué les paso? – Pregunto Gennai con una sonrisa malévola

Lo voy a matar – Murmuro Ace con cierta rabia

_**Bueno hasta aquí llego hoy, espero que les haya gustado, y gracias por su paciencia.**_

_**EN el próximo capitulo: **__Ace esta enojado con Gennai ¿Le dará su merecido? ¿Podrán alcanzar a los jóvenes marines, que les van ganando 2-1?¿Que pasara con Taniko esta vez? _


	9. Tiger VS Oso

_**Hola, bueno, aquí les dejo, luego de semanas de no actualizar, este capitulo de mi fic, espero que me perdonen por la tardanza, y ojala sigan disfrutando de este fic, que me ha gustado mucho, y me han encantado los comentarios de ustedes, gracias**_

Los seis se encontraban mirándose mutuamente, Gennai explicaba el siguiente juego, era el enfrentamiento contra el animal del equipo contrario.

Ace sonrió.

Ya hemos vencido a un tigre, será pan comido –

Si… - Sonrió el rubio

¡Pan! ¿Dónde? – Pregunto Luffy mirando a todos lados

Idiota… - Ace le pego en la cabeza, y el menor se quejo del dolor – Bueno ¿Cuánto tiempo hay de descanso? -

Nada – Respondió Gennai

¡¿Nada? – Pregunto el morocho mayor

Si Gennai lo dice… - Murmuro Taniko mientras se ruborizaba al ver a Ace mirándola

¿Y que si el lo dice? No me interesa – Se animo a decir Sabo enojado por que siempre, seguían las ordenes del pelinaraja

Sabo tiene razón – Sonrió Luffy, pero luego cuando vio que era un tema serio, decidió no hablar mas con su típica sonrisa – Siempre decides tu "Gannaia" –

Es Gennai, hermanito del idiota – Dijo el mayor del contrario, refiriéndose al morocho

¡¿Qué DIJISTE? – Grito el rubio

No a ti no, del otro – Murmuro sus ultimas palabras, para disimular, cosa que no pudo

¿Qué TE PASA, MALDITO? – Exclamo Ace mientras se le tiraba en sima, y lo golpeaba en la cara

¡Ace! ¡Cálmate! – Dijo Sabo mientras lo tomaba de los brazos y lo tiraba para atrás

Pero, ese imbecil… - Dijo muy molesto – Me canso –

Aguanta, solo que terminemos los retos – Le dijo su hermano

Si, solo aguanta – Dijo Gennai – Los restos ya están por terminar, no te preocupes, pronto tendremos nuestro lugar –

¿Pronto? – Pregunto Heiji

Si, el barco de la marine se ira en unos días, debemos haber terminado para entonces – Explico Taniko

Bueno, entonces, empecemos el siguiente reto una vez por todas – Aclaro el pelinaranja – Hay que pelear contra las bestias del otro, pero para eso hay que usar un temporizador – Dijo mientras lo sacaba – Esto medirá el tiempo mientras peleamos contra estos animales –

Bueno – Dijo Ace mientras agarraba una piedra y la mezclaba entre sus manos – Sabo, Tonto, vengan. El que saque la piedra será el primero, elijan una mano –

El rubio eligió la derecha, y Gennai la izquierda, Ace abrió las mano, y al que le tocaba ser el primero… era a… Sabo, Ace y Luffy.

Bueno, estamos listos ¿Cierto? – Pregunto el morocho

Si – Sonrió el menor

Vamos a vencer a ese tigre como la ultima vez – Dijo el rubio

Los tres se acercaron a la jaula del tigre, mientras que los otros tres se dirigieron hacia un árbol, para evitar que el tigre los vea. El temporizador empezaría una vez que se abra la jaula.

Dicha Jaula se abrió y el tigre espero unos segundos en salir. Una vez los cuatro fuera, los niños miraron al tigre.

¿Listos? – Pregunto Ace

Si – Respondieron los dos

El morocho mayor salto cayendo arriba de la cabeza del animal, y lo tomo de las orejas como domándolo. El tigre se tambaleaba esperando que el joven se cayera. Luffy se dirigió a un árbol.

Rápido Luffy, misma técnica que con el oso – Le grito el rubio

Si – El menor estiro su brazo y se agarro del árbol logrando una gran soga de goma

Bueno, mi turno – Sonrió Sabo

El rubio fue corriendo hacia el tigre y lo golpeo con su palo, luego cuando tuvo la atención del feroz animal, corrió hacia la soga de goma, pero justo se distrajo con la mirada de Taniko, y eso logro que se tropezara y cayera.

¡Sabo! – Grito Ace – No puedo dejar que el tigre lo agarré – Murmuro mientras tiraba de las orejas del pobre animal

El tigre al so sus patas delanteras como un caballo, y gruño del dolor. Sin embargo eso no lo detuvo dirigirse donde el niño estaba tirado, el animal quería o comérselo o comérselo, y eso era un problema.

Sabo – Exclamó Luffy preocupado

El menor se soltó del árbol y corrió hacia donde estaba este, preparo su brazo y con un Gomu Gomu no… golpeo la cara del animal.

Wow, Luffy – Sonrió Sabo – Te haz hecho mas fuerte –

Si – Sonrió el otro en forma de agradecimiento

¡Ustedes! – Grito Ace - ¡Salgan de ahí! –

Una sombra los tapo, y cuando miraron hacia arriba el animal, estaba casi por pisarlos. Pero rápidamente, el mayor volvió a tirar de las orejas para que el animal retroceda.

Sabo, Luffy ¡Ahora! – Grito

Los dos se miraron, Sabo tomo su palo, y Luffy preparo su brazo, contaron hasta tres y saltaron, para luego golpear al tigre en su hocico. El animal exhausto cayó al piso, y quedo inconciente.

Listo – Dijo Ace mientras chocaba sus manos con las de sus hermanos

Gennai paro el tiempo. 9 minutos 48 segundos, bastante bien por se ese animal, pero la ventaja era que ellos ya habían vencido a un tigre y hacia pocos minutos un oso, y la desventaja era que estaban cansados de la pelea con el oso, sin embargo lograron derrotarlo.

Ahora le tocaba Gennai, Taniko y a Heiji. Quienes ya estaba listo para pelear contra el oso. La puerta se abrió y el temporizador comenzó a correr, el oso desesperado salio, miro a los tres niños y recordó que tenía hambre. Rugió, lo cual asusto a los dos más chicos. Pero en seguida el mayor dijo algo que los calmo. El oso tiro una patada, que afortunadamente los tres pudieron esquivar.

Hay que derrotarlo en menos de 9 minutos – Dijo Gennai

Durante la pelea los ojos de Ace no pudieron dejar de mirar a Taniko quien estaba peleando con todas sus fuerzas, o al menos eso parecía, no era tan débil como pensaba. Sabo, por su parte también hacia lo mismo, pero pensaba en como una niña podía hacer que se peleen, por que mujeres había muchas, en cambio hermanos, solo tenia 2, y si los perdía no los podría nunca recuperar. Pero algo los saco de sus pensamientos, cuando la niña fue golpeada por el oso, y luego el pelinaranja. Ace y Sabo se pararon, tomaron sus palos y saltaron golpeando al oso con todas sus fuerzas. Luffy hizo lo mismo pero un poco mas tarde, y fue como el golpe final, como la frutilla de la torta. Dejaron al oso tirado. Los tres se acercaron a Taniko quien estaba mas grave que Gennai (este ya se había podido parar).

Oi – Dijo Sabo - ¿Estas bien? –

Si… - Respondió esta

Oi, Sabo, Luffy – Los llamo Ace – Vayamos a Goa a robar medicina, la necesita –

Si – Respondieron

Y eso fue lo que hicieron. Los tres fueron a buscar la medicina, pero cuando volvieron, ninguno de los tres estaba.

Ese niño – Grito Ace

Apuesto que se la llevo al barco de la marina – Acoto Sabo

Luego de eso, decidieron volver a su casa, para quedarse el resto del dia, esperando que vuelvan para ver cuando seria el próximo reto.

_**Bueno, aquí termina el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**En el próximo capitulo**__**: Pasa una semana desde los retos, y el barco de los marines se esta por ir ¿Gennai, Taniko y Heiji volverán para hacer el ultimo reto? ¿O quedaran empatados**__**? **_


	10. Ultimo reto ¿Mis hermanos o ganar?

_**Si! Al fin! Ya actualizo, perdonen por la tardanza! Bueno, queria agradecerles a Namii HeartPhilia y a Nami-chaan por sus comentarios, gracias por alentarme hasta aquí…**_

Ya había pasado una semana, esa semana era para recuperarse de todas las heridas causadas en los dos últimos retos. Y aunque nuestro trío de hermanos estabas más ileso que los otros tres, necesitaban recuperarse. Durante esa semana, los tres estuvieron curiosos por el ultimo reto, pero a Ace le incomodaba una cosa, cuando terminen los retos y el barco de la marina se fuera ¿Nunca mas volvería a ver a Taniko? Eso su mayor incomodidad. En cambio en Sabo y Luffy, su mayor incomodidad era saber cual era el último reto y si lo ganarían, ya que ahora iba empatado. La semana paso muy lento, entre esto y aquello, a los hermanos se les hizo muy pesada la espera.

Pero al fin había llegado ese dia, el dia del último reto, según habían acordado los mayores, se verían ese dia apenas salga el sol, y como lo habían arreglado, los tres estaban allí apenas salio el primer rayito de sol.

¿Crees que vendrán? – Le pregunto el rubio al mayor

Si… Gennai dijo que vendrían y que ganarían, así que a nocer que sus dos hermanos lo convenzan, aun así no creo que lo logre, es un tonto mal criado – Respondió Ace

Más vale que vengan, ¡Quiero ganarles! – Sonrió Luffy

Los hermanos esperaron unos minutos mas, pero cuando estaban por volver a su casita del árbol, tres personas aparecieron.

Así que… decidieron venir… - Dijo Sabo

Veo que no son unos cobardes como pensé – Acoto Ace

¡Bien! ¡A ganar! – Se entusiasmo Luffy

Nosotros ganaremos, y creí que ustedes eran los cobardes – Dijo Gennai

No perderemos – Dijo Heiji

¡Somos los mejores! – Sonrió Taniko con un leve sonrojo

Y así, el ultimo reto dio comienzo, con protagonistas a dos grupos de tres hermanos: Ace, Sabo y Luffy; Gennai, Taniko y Heiji.

Bueno… como es el ultimo reto – Pregunto el morocho mayor

El ultimo reto, es uno de los mas peligrosos – Comenzó el pelinaranja – Primero se saca al azar uno de los tres, quien será el que tengo que estar en una jaula, luego los otros dos competirán con los otros dos, frente a frente, el sorteado en la jaula de los que pierdan será tirado al mar, como prenda, y los otros dos tendrán que ir a buscarlo – Les termino de explicar

… -

Los tres hermanos se quedaron sin nada que decir ¿Cómo un chico de su edad podía peligrar tanto su vida? Por que si salía su nombre, el mismo peligraría su vida pero… ¿Y si salía uno de sus hermanos? Eso tenia mas probabilidades ya que eran 2 contra 1 ¿Peligraría así la vida de sus hermanos?

Ace estaba molesto y shockeado, ya había presenciado "la muerte" de sus hermanos y no le había gustado nada, no podía creer que alguien pudiera arriesgar la vida de sus seres queridos así, solo por un capricho.

No… - Dijo Ace recordando lo pasado – No peligrare las vidas de ellos así –

Si lo haremos – Dijeron Sabo y Luffy al uníoslo

Listo, esta decidido – Afirmo Gennai

Pero… - Dijo el mayor mientras volteaba a ver a sus hermanitos

Vamos a ganar, nunca peligrara ninguno – Dijo confiado el rubio

Empezó todo, se sortearon los nombre, del equipo de los piratas ASL salio (ATENCION, juro que he sorteado a los personajes, y no he cambiado ninguno) el rubiecito, Sabo. Ace se quedo sin aliento, el quería salir el, para que sus hermanos no peligraran, maldijo a Gennai quien fue que saco al papelito, y luego al destino por dejar que Sabo peligre eso. Y del equipo de la Marine, salio… Taniko, justo lo que Gennai planeaba ya que la consideraba la mas débil, pero, no fe trampa ya que la saco el mayor del equipo contrario.

Ya estaba todo listo, Sabo Y Taniko estaban en 2 jaulas diferentes al pie de un presipicion, los dos esperaban sentados, listos para que los hermanos se enfrenten. Gennai y Heiji se pusieron en pose, mientras que Ace y Luffy estaban ya listos para enfrentarse.

Luffy, demos todo por Sabo – Dijo Ace

Si – Sonrió

¡Ace! ¡Luffy! – Grito Sabo - ¡Ustedes pueden! –

Al escuchar eso, el morocho mayor se relajo.

No vayas a llorar – Burlo al menor

No – Afirmo serio

Gennai fue el primero en atacar, corrió hacia Luffy. A Ace le molesto que ataque al menor, cubrió la patada del pelinaraja con la mano, evitando que golpee a su hermanito.

Luffy, encárgate del otro – Le ordeno, el menor salio de esa pelea

Así que… vas a defenderlo – Dijo Gennai

Con la vida – Sonrió Ace

Veo… -

El adversario, salto hacia atrás, el morocho lo miro atento, seguía cada movimiento, el pelinaranja se acerco hacia el y comenzó a tirar patadas y piñas, el morocho se defendió bastante bien.

Mientras Luffy, se dirigió hacia donde estaba Heiji, y con uno de sus Gomu Gomu, le golpeo la cara.

¿Por qué no te defiendes? – Le pregunto

No quiero pelear contigo, me caes bien ¿Por qué te haría daño? – Luffy quedo pensando…

En la pelea de Ace y Gennai, los dos ya tenían los golpes empatados, estaban dispuestos a ganar, o ganar, pero sabían que solo ganaría uno, y que podía ser el adversario, eso les generaba mucha rabia. De repente algo interrumpió la pelea de los dos, el pedazo de tierra donde estaban sus hermanos enjaulados, no soporto el peso y se partió, dejándolos caer a mar.

¡SABO! – Grito Ace

¡Taniko! – Exclamo Gennai

_**Bueno, pero que les haya gustado, creo que en este capitulo describi mucho los sentimientos de Ace, vere si en el otro podre porner mas de Luffy y de Sabo, pero… bueno… espero que a pesar de no incluirlos mucho a ellos dos, me haya quedado bien, gracias de por si, por leer!**_

_**Proximo capitulo: Sabo y Taniko caen al mar ¿Iran a buscarlos? ¿Qué pasara si uno es liberado y el otro duo no puede liberar al otro "prisionero"? ¿Quién ganara? **_


	11. Liberando a Sabo y Taniko

**Hola! Bueno, al fin subo el nuevo capitulo de este fic, espero que me perdonen por la tardanza! Pero, como se paso el tiempo, recién ayer era noviembre y ahora ya casi es navidad, solo falta una semana, pero bueh… Un año lleno de cosas buenas, y ahora viene otro de mejores! Por las dudas quiero desearles a todos una feliz navidad y un gran año nuevo! Bueno quisiera agradecer a todos los que siguen este fic, entre otros, puedo destacar a Nami-chaan, a knightday, a me encanta leer, a animefull4ever y a Namii HeartPhilia también por sus comentarios, y espero que les guste este capitulo.**

El rubio callo al agua, solo pudo sentir la rápida presión que esto le genero en el cuerpo, cerro los ojos de dolor pero los abrió rápidamente para ver, la jaula de su adversario hundiéndose a su lado. En frente, Taniko lo miraba con desesperación, pero él no sabia que hacer, sabia que de cierta forma la castaña le estaba pidiendo ayuda pero… ¡Estaba en las mismas circunstancias que ella! Los segundos pasaban y cada vez se desesperaba más, ya que, cada vez tenia menos oxigeno en sus pulmones y cada vez se encontraba más en el fondo del mar.

Mientras en la superficie, Ace miro a Luffy, y viceversa, ambos sabían que el pequeñito no se podía tirar al fondo del mar, ni siquiera sobre el mar, anocer que sea con un flotador o algo así, puesto que si no se hundiría. Ace salio corriendo y se tiro desde la punta del ultimo pedazo de tierra, cayendo al mar.

¡Ace! – Grito Luffy, al saber que no podía hacer nada, sabia que si se tiraba solo complicaría las cosas de su hermano, entonces decidió quedarse en la superficie

¡Gennai, hay que hacer algo con Taniko! – Exclamo Heiji

Vamos al agua, debamos salvarla – Y así los dos se tiraron al mar

Por otro lado, Sabo estaba casi en el fondo, cuando diviso a su hermano mayor acercándose hacia el.

¡Ace! – Pensó

El morocho se le acercó y con una piedra golpeo el candado de la jaula hasta que este se partió, hasta que un solo golpe bastara para romper el candado, y así fue como Sabo fue liberado.

Ace lo ayudo a nadar a la superficie, pero antes de salir vieron como los dos chicos enemigos no podían romper el candado de la jaula. Al salir, ambos tomaron una gran ración de oxigeno, respiraron hondo como unas 5 veces seguidas. Estaban en tierra, al lado de aquel precipicio, de repente vieron a Luffy correr hacia ellos y sentarse al lado.

¡Ace! ¡Sabo! - ¿Están bien? - Pregunto

Ace… Gracias… - Dijo el rubio entre respiradas – Me… me salvaste… -

Sabo, idiota… - Contesto con una sonrisa – Eres mi hermano… -

Pero siempre es lo mismo… - Dijo poniéndose serio – Siempre en el agua… Se ve que con eso tengo mala suerte… Por lo menos en estos días… -

No importa, eres mi hermano y eso basta para salvarte una y otra vez – Miro a un costado y miro a su pequeño hermanito - ¡Y a ti también! – Ace le revolvió el pelo a Luffy

Pero yo no he podido salvar a ninguno, nunca puedo, soy muy débil… - Luffy agacho su mirada

Hasta que lo admites – Murmuro el mayor

¡Ace! – Grito Sabo como regañándolo – Luffy eres fuerte, no como nosotros – Aclaro – Pronto tendrás a personas a quien proteger – Sonrió – Como amigos, familia, o quien sabe, quizás un dia nos salves el pellejo –

Mientras los tres hermanos estaban hablando. Dos jóvenes salieron del mar y se acercaron hacia ellos.

Deben ayudarnos – Dijo Gennai

No podemos romper el candado de Taniko, y se esta quedando inconciente – Acoto Heiji desesperadamente

Ninguno de los tres dudo dos veces en pararse para ayudar. Ace, rápidamente se tiro al mar, para ver si podría romper el candado, pero no pudo. Salio a la superficie.

No se puede y Taniko se esta quedando sin aire ahí abajo – Dio como una nota de las cosas

¿Qué haremos? – Pregunto el pelinaranja

La única manera es sacar la jaula – Dijo Heiji

¿Qué tal si hacemos una palanca para subir la jaula con ella adentro? – Dio una idea Sabo

Bien, Luffy, chico – Dijo Ace al no recordar el nombre de Heiji – Vayan en buscar de soga, larga y gruesa –

Y así fue como en menos de 1 minuto ya tenían todo listo, la soga pasaba por la rama de un árbol, y Ace y Gennai se habían tirado a atar la soga a la jaula.

Ace miro a Taniko, quien estaba casi inconciente por la falta de aire, la contempló y al reaccionar, tiro de la soga para avisarle a los otro tres que tiren de ella. Y así empezó la palanca. Mientras abajo los dos mas grandes controlaban que la jaula no se enganchara con nada, Arriba Sabo, Luffy y Heiji tiraban con todas sus fuerzas para levantar la pesa "cárcel".

Ya casi – Dijo el rubio al sentir el peso

Lentamente fueron tirando hasta sacar la jaula del mar. Una vez fuera, Ace corrió a buscar la llave donde la había dejada, la trajo y abrió la jaula.

Si no fuéramos tan estupidos, nos hubiéramos dado cuenta de la llave – Rió Heiji

Ya fue, lo bueno es que Taniko esta bien – Acoto Ace

Si… - Dijo Gennai

Gracias a todos – Murmuro Taniko luego de recuperar el aliento

No hay por que – Sonrió Luffy

**Bueno, hasta aquí llego hoy! Espero les haya gustado, ya de por si gracias por leer, espero que dejen comentarios.**

_**Próximo Capitulo: Los "mini" marines deben partir ¿ Ace, Sabo y Luffy irán a despedirlos?**_


	12. Al final de esta historia

**Hola, bueno, malas noticias, supongo, este es el ultimo capitulo de este fic, eso me entristece, pero… no importa por que pensar en todas las personas que me acompañaron a lo largo de este fic, me hace alegrarme rápidamente, por eso quisiera agradecerles a todos, a me encanta leer, a knightday, a Namii HeartPhilia, a animefull4ever, a Nami-chaan, a mery-chan, a Drake99999 y a Fan de Ace por todo! Por alegrarme cada vez que iba a subir el proximo capitulo.**

Luffy despertó, miro las camas de sus hermanos, pero no vio a nadie, se levanto e inspecciono bien la casa del árbol, Sabo y Ace estaban parados mirando por el barandal.

¿Qué ven? – Pregunto mientras se acercaban

Los marines – Dijo Ace

Se van – Termino de responder Sabo

El menor miro el muelle que se veía de allí, pero no lo veía bien, entonces subió a la parte más alta de su casa del árbol, donde se encontraba su bandera. Miro y se dio cuenta de que sus hermanos tenían razón, el barco lentamente comenzaba a partir; sintió tras suyo a sus dos hermanos mas grandes.

Pero… no terminamos los juegos… - Murmuro

No, si lo hicimos – Dijo el morocho mayor – Empatamos –

¿Empatamos? – Pregunto Luffy

Si, el ultimo reto no lo gano nadie, no sabes quien hubiera ganado por que se interrumpió – Le explico Sabo

Luffy quedo pensativo por unos instantes, miraba la cubierta del navío. Mientras en el barco de la marine, los otros tres hermanos se iban de vuelta a su casa, cuando…

¿Los volveremos a ver? – Pregunto Heiji

Si, eso espero – Respondió Taniko

Si, algún dia nos encontraremos los seis, y tendremos nuestra revancha – Sonrió Gennai mientras salía a cubierta, y se dirigía a la popa del barco y sus hermanos lo seguían - ¡Miren! –

Allí a lo lejos pudieron ver esa bandera, la fabulosa bandera que representaba al equipo contrario, miraron bien y vieron tres sombras, entonces comenzaron a saludar y hacer señas para que los vieran.

Luffy vio esto, y rápidamente le aviso a sus hermanos que los marines estaban saludándolos, agitaron sus brazos y se despidieron.

Luffy, Sabo, escuchen, algún dia cuando seamos piratas no juntaremos e iremos a terminar este juego contra ellos ¿Qué les parece? – Pregunto el morocho mayor con una sonrisa

Por mi me parece bien – Acoto Sabo, también sonriendo

Genial – Sonrió Luffy

_Y así termina esta historia, no se si algún dia se encontraron de nuevo (no quiero contarle Spoliers de One Piece a alguien a quien no vaya por donde yo voy así que… si se encontraron o no cada uno sabrá, si o no y por que) Pero solo se que estoy seguro que al final de esta historia, ninguno se olvido de alguien aquí. _

**Bueno, se que no fue muy largo, pero ya era el final, y por eso vuelvo a decirles a todos gracias! En serio, gracias. Seguramente haré otro fic de ellos pero mas adelante, así que los leeré en otros fic y reviews! Nos leemos!**


End file.
